


Will you Stay the Night

by Jessi221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Dominant/Top Dean, M/M, Rimming, Sub Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi221b/pseuds/Jessi221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get back to the hotel after a hunt. Cas hurt his wings, and Dean bandages his cuts. Cas likes Dean touching him, sexy times ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+followers).



> This is my first Destiel smut i wrote just to get rid of some irritation. Comments are welcome if you'd like to give advice or just for the heck of it!

The hunt was over, and Dean was back in the hotel. Cas got wounded, something about his wings. He carried Cas inside and gently laid him on the bed. Cas immediately slumped in the bed and groaned in pain. Cas squinted his eyes and bared his teeth, displaying the agony he felt.  
"Shit, Cas what do you need?"  
"Dean I," Cas said harshly breath labored from the difficulty it took to control the pain.  
"I need you to bandage my wings"  
"Whatever you need, Cas" Dean said as he sat next to Cas. Dean removed his trench coat, and his other clothes till his torso was naked. Cas laid down on his stomach and relaxed a bit as he felt Dean's fingers move across his back. Before Dean could ask, the wings appeared. Dean's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Cas' wings were black, extremely black. They looked pointy, and disheveled, like Cas. They spread out fully, but had to bend a little because those enormous wings couldn't fit in a dirty cheap-ass motel like this. Dean was distracted before he finally laid his eyes on the damage. A giant gash stained with deep thick red covered some of the beautiful feathers on his left wing. Dean quickly and efficiently cleaned the cut with some water, and covered the open bleeding skin with gauze. Dean wasn't sure what effect petroleum jelly or alcohol would have on an angel, probably nothing, but better to be safe than sorry. When the gauze was set, and the bleeding stopped Dean began to massage the blood out of the surprisingly soft feathers. At this Cas moaned, and humped the bed. Dean tilted his head confused, but continued his ministrations. Cas grabbed the sheets at the pleasant contact, and Dean was mesmerized. He pinched and groped, he would lightly touch, then dig deep inside them. All the while Cas squirmed.  
"Oh, Dean!"  
"You like that, Cas?" Dean asked him Huskily, leaning in close and brushing his lips on Cas' ear. Shit, Dean shouldn't be doing this. It was so wrong! Cas was hurt, and vulnerable, but that turned on Dean so much so he thought 'What the hell?' right?  
Dean flipped Cas onto his back and straddled Cas' hips. Dean experimentally grinded his crotch against Cas' and the contact was incredible! Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, and Cas whined. Dean removed his clothes and then Dean pulled of the remainder of Castiel's clothes. Cas' eyes were hazed with lust, and before Dean knew it, he was kissing Cas. They kissed so passionately, then Cas opened his mouth and swallowed Dean's tongue. Cas moaned and thrusted upwards, alerting Dean to his aching dick. Dean grabbed Cas' wrists and pinned them above him. Cas back arched, and Dean started humping Cas' like an animal.  
"Oh, Dean, uh, I need more!" Cas bore his neck and keened.  
"Fuck Cas, look at you! All hungry for it." Dean took the invitation and sucked hickies on Cas' pale neck. Biting hard, sucking, then pressing his tongue flat, and moving his mouth to Cas' collarbone.  
"Dean!" Cas shouted as he wrapped his legs tightly on Dean's hips. Their dicks were leaking and mixed pre-come as they slid against each other, hard and fast. Dean stopped and Cas' moaned unhappily.  
"Cas, get on your hands and knees" Dean said voice rough and filled with want.  
"Yes, Dean" Cas did exactly this and arched his back, trying to get closer to Dean. Dean's dick got impossibly harder and he leaned closer to Cas' ass. He rubbed his hands all over the pale big cheeks, and parted them. Dean lapped at the opening, and Cas went crazy!  
"Ooh, Dean, please! More,i need more!" Dean smirked and thrusted his tongue deeply in Cas' tight ass. Up and down until he was inside the tight muscle, and then he breathed in it and sucked.  
"Oh, yes!" Cas panted and rocked back into Dean's hot wet tongue. When Dean finished opening Cas up, he applied lube to his thick cock, and groaned.  
"Fuck" Dean slowly breached Cas, and Cas pushed himself back on Dean's cock. This sent a spark of pleasure running through Dean's groin. Dean couldn't hold back any longer, and pushed deep until he was fully sheathed inside Cas.  
"Uh, yes! Right there, Dean! Oh you feel so good!"  
Dean panted on Cas neck, and thrusted. He pulled out completely then impaled himself again and again. Their pace was quick and rough. The air was filled with heavy pants and the sounds of wet slaps of skin against skin. The headboard of the bed hit the wall repeatedly, the bed-springs squeaked, and the bed shook back and forth. Dean pounded into Cas' tight, wet, hole.  
"Shit, Cas you're so wet for me, like a girl!" Dean grunted pounding even faster as he heard Cas whine. "Like a bitch in heat!" At his Cas screamed. Dean changed his angle and knew he found his sweet spot when his angel screamed!  
"Dean!!!! again, right there! Oh, yes, please!" Every-time he hit cas prostate the angel shoved his little ass backwards and frantically chased Dean's dick. Dean reached over and grabbed Cas' dick and pumped his hand at a quick pace. Right before Cas came, Dean pulled out and latched his mouth on Cas dick, killing Castiel's previous protests. Dean licked the slit applying a lot of pressure there, and Cas grabbed handfuls of Dean's hair.  
"That's it baby, let go." Dean said before taking all of Cas in and keeping still. Cas shoved his cock in Dean's mouth pulling in and out of the perfect heat of dean's mouth.  
"Deeaann!" Cas came and panted till his breath evened. Dean still had a hard on, but before he could finish himself off Cas shoved Dean's dick in his hole. Dean was on his back, watching as Cas picked himself up and dropped on Dean's dick repeatedly. Cas rubbed Dean's dick, massaging it by clenching and unclenching. The bed was rocking and Dean was moaning so loudly.  
"Cas, so fucking tight! yeah Cas, give it all to me!" Dean went to grab Cas' hips, but Cas pinned him and tripled his pace. Dean shut his eyes and yelled, Cas' name swallowed by Cas' kiss. Cas pulled out, and Dean groaned, still sensitive from his orgasm. They laid in bed sweaty and sated. Cas cuddled with dean, their legs tangled and his head resting on Dean's chest. Dean sighed and kissed Cas' forehead.  
"I love you, Cas." Cas snuggled closer, clutching Dean and hummed.  
"I love you too, Dean"  
Of course that was the moment Sam walked in.  
"So get this!" Sam smelled the air and almost puked, then saw Dean and Cas cuddling in Dean's bed.  
"Gross, Dean! you couldn't warn me?" Sam stomped out angrily and disgusted before peaking back in.  
"I knew it was just a matter of time before-" Sam didn't finish his sentence because Dean threw a pillow at him. Sam closed the door, smiling happy because his brother finally figured it out. Dean and Cas smiled at each other before Dean pressed their foreheads together and kissed him.  
"Cas, will you stay the night?" Dean asked nervously.  
"Dean, I'll always stay with you." Cas said sadly, a smile tugging his lips, but pain in his eyes.  
Dean returned the look and they fell asleep in each others arms, and when they would wake it would be in each others arms.


End file.
